MewMew Newborn
by rin-loves-sukiyaki-okumura
Summary: When Alphonse meets Syaoran and the others, things get even worse when Dark Sakura, the holder of the Dark Glass Feather Ball, tries to kill Sakura, the holder of the Crystal Feather Ball, a twin object of the Dark Glass.
1. When Allies Meet and Greet!

"Brother told me back in Risembool about some sort of job I have to do while on the other side. What does he mean by that?"

"Al, if he said you have a job, you have a job. Oh, and Alisa wanted me to tell you that Momohana's going to have her little sleepover with Winry."

"Why Winry?"

"Because, she's nicer to her than Edward."

Ichigo and Alphonse were on their way to the park, but one of some traveling people told them to stay away from the park when it's in afternoon mode. They didn't tell them the reason why, but instead, they went there anyway with no hassle. There, a feather was found on the grassy floor. Ichigo picked it up, receiving its power, transforming into a Princess MewMew. Her hair wasn't red anymore, it was purely snow white with her eyes colored blue, changing into green when in the darkness. Alphonse was surprised and held the feather away from her, making her transform back into her old self (what Ichigo calls it, a TransMewtation for alchemy, and Mewtamorphose for transforming). They both decided to keep the feather until they find the owner of it. It was impossible for them until Al met some friends along the way during the weekends, which he haven't yet told his brother nor the others who he met. He met a group of wandering friends, one who had long ears with earrings on each ear, a girl with a blue like orb stuck on the top part of her outfit, and the rest were just normal.

"If I told you I met some friends along the way, would you believe me?"

"Yes. Why would I never trust you at all?"

"HEY, GUYS" Al called out to a big bush behind Ichigo. She had a blank expression on her face and turned to face the bush. Out first came a small creature. "Brrrr! I'm tired and hungry! Hey, you! Who are you?" "Mokona, wait up! Ahh! I think I tripped on a branch! Syaoran, help me up!"

"What's up with them?" whispered Ichigo.

"No one really knows until you get to know them," replied Alphonse.

"We're all out! All right! Where's Mokona? Have you two seen her?" asked the girl in the dress. "Um, who are you guys?" asked Ichigo, frightened.

"I'm Princess Sakura and this is my friend, Syaoran."

"Nice to meet you. Oh, Al I've seen you somewhere before! What was it? Oh, never mind! We're glad to see you again!"

"I'm Mokona! I'm cute, how 'bout you?" Mokona hopped onto Ichigo's red head and patted it softly.

"Heeheh, looks like she's taking a liking to you," said Sakura giggling.

"I guess she is, huh? Hhehe... Um, have you ever seen this kind of feather before?" Sakura gasped.

"It's my feather! I need those!"

"Any reason, Sakura?" asked Ichigo annoyed that the feather was taken away from her.

"My memories are held inside one of each of these feathers."

"Who are they over there?" Ichigo pointed towards the outside of the park.

"That's Fai and over there is Kurogane. He's not very nice." Sakura stood beside Ichigo.

"What are we going to--" Syaoran held Al's mouth tightly with his hand. He heard a screech approaching the park. It could be what they've beeen waiting for...

"Dark Sakura!" gasped Sakura. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the girl who lost her memories and the-- Who are you two?" "Prepare!" Ichigo transformed into MewMew Strawberry/Ichigo.


	2. MewMew Honey! Send me Some Sweetness!

"Oh ho ho! So you're a MewMew, eh? Kisshu told me all about you."

"Kisshu? Who is he, Ichigo?" asked Sakura.

"Some punk I met in Tokyo," said Ichigo. "Bu this will end right here and now!"

"Don't charge at me with your words, strawberry one. I have something to tell you and your little friends."

"Princess, why don't I go after her instead, and Kurogane and Fai would purify the Dark Feathers she has?" Sakura nodded without a smile, and Syaoran went after Dark Sakura.

"Dark Glass Feather Ball, Crystal Feather Ball. Once the two are cut in half, the two will join together, forming the Dark Crystal Feather Ball. These two control us at the same time-- simultaneously. Once I destroy True Sakura, the Dark Crystal will be mine! And of course, the War of the Moon will begin as soon as you give me the little princess of yours. If you decline my offer to give up your friend, say hello to the Chrome Crusaders. They are the most toughest, and most largest clan in the nation. Heheh, I don't suppose you own a big clan? NO! Because you, young boy, don't live with the riches. And you, young girl, don't live around here. All you have is your cat ears and tail. You, young alchemist, you live around here, don't you? No, don't give me that shy face. I know you want to be spared, so does the others, but I don't make promises. Be warned and be prepared, and come to the Moon Castle at eight on the dot!" Dark Sakura laughed and flew away to her dark kingdom, the Moon Castle.

"Did she REALLY mean that? Eight on the dot, give myself up to her needs, begin a war in the dark kingdom, and to have me killed just for my Crystal Ball? Why the heck would I do such a thing? Is it my fault? Am I the one who created False Sakura? Ichigo, Alphonse, please help me. I need help! Please!" Sakura clung onto Ichigo's dress, trembling.

"Don't worry, no need to worry, Princess," said Syaoran.

"Worry? No worry? Syaoran, did I create this false princess? Who am I anyway?" "Mmm... Mokona, go comfort her for me."

"No need to worry, Sakura! Mokona's here!"

"Phh, like she'll need all the help she can get," Kurogane grumbled to himself. Fai smiled happily at him and said, "Aw, don't worry, Kuro-wan wan. She needs a lot of help. Royalty needs its lady to take in charge for everything she's got in the royal palace." "Didn't I tell you not to call me that? And what exactly do you mean by 'wan wan?' What the heck does that mean?!"

"Don't worry, Kuro-daddy, you'll be happy."

"Phh, I'll be happy when I'm out of here," said Kurogane.

"Mini Mew, help Sakura. Mini Mew, what's wrong?" Ichigo looked up at the little creature.

"Sakura-chan's a MewMew!"

"No way!" gasped Alphonse.

"I-I am? But how?"

"I can feel it in you! Yes, yes! Sakura-chan's a MewMew!"

Mini Mew gave her her Mew Pendant and transformed automatically. "Sakura-chan's MewMew Honey!" Sakura has a yellow dress, the exact same one as Ichigo's with a stinger, which doesn't let her die, bee wings and a pair of antenna. Her weapon was similar to Ichigo's, but it's yellow.

"How do I look? Mini Mew, do you haave a mirror?"

"Yes, yes! I do!" Sakura gasped in delight and said that she looked so cute and adorable. All the rest had blank expressions on their faces.

"I'm so cute! MewMew Honey is so catchy!"

"Hehhe! Sakura looks adorable in that dress!" Mokona hopped onto Syaoran's head.

"I'm so excited, that I feel like I'm gonna change into a--" A cloud of dust circled Sakura and transformed heer into a bee. She was about the size as Cat Ichigo.

"I'll kill it for you if you want," siad a boy approaching the bee. Syaoran protect Bee Sakura and said, "No, no, no! She's not for killing or bee harvesting! Just leave her up to us!" The boy grunted and ran off with his sling shot.

"So close, Bee Sakura! Be careful!" Mini Mew sweat dropped.

"Al, Syaoran, others of the group. We need to get to the Moon Castle at exactly eight at night. We need to give Sakura to False Sakura and end this war between us and her group of mighty warriors of the dark. So, are we up for it or not?" Ichigo looked at all of them, and they nodded, not being so sure what will happen when they reach the Moon Castle.


	3. The Place of Happiness

"ALL RULERS OF THE MOON KINGDOM, COME TO ME!" shouted Dark Sakura as she and her comrades attended a dinner party.

"I have something to tell you all! We have a war that will begin as soon as True Sakura arrives and we can take her away from Clow! We will defend our title as the Chrome Crusaders! I will take that unfortunate boy named Syaoran and his silly crew! WE will take over Clow and the multi worlds of the universe!" Her comrades cheered.

Outside the castle were the offendeing fighters (MewMew Honey/Sakura, etc..).

Mokona and Mini talked amongst themselves while Ichigo and Alphonse planned to take the others from behind the castle. Kurogane and Fai were silent for a while until Mini Mew decided to join with them to the middle part of the castle. All left except for Sakura and Syaoran, who only had the front gates of the castle as their only option. The gates creaked open without the guards noticing them sneaking in. Sakura sighed in relief and took hold of the rope that Syaoran had flung over a brick wall to gain entrance. She needed help up, so Syaoran sat on top of the wall and held his hands out for her. She smiled at him happily and proceeded to climb up and catch up with her friend.

The other group, Kurogane, Fai and Mini Mew, had to walk up two levels up to the middle row of windows in order to break in and halt the dinner party.

Mini Mew and Fai weren't so agreeable about this plan.

Kurogane held his inner laughter to himself as he thought about the break in and halt plan.

They all climbed in a broken down attic that was filled with old dresses and swords that were used in battle. In one black box was a small costume that could fit Mokona. Mini Mew was so jealous of Mokona because of her size to the outfit. Fai took the outfit and hid it in his pocket. Kurogane found some brand new swords that were usable for him to use, so he chuckled and stole some from the rack. Mini Mew was hidden in a box filled with crowns, similar to True Sakura's, but they belonged to False Sakura.

While Ichigo and Al climbed up two brick walls with ease, they could see Dark Sakura with a deadly sword in her hand. Maybe she noticed one of the others running around?

She blinked with her deep pink eyes at False Sakura, withher tail in the air, almost signaling the enemies, but was held down by Al, who was too nervous to go on. If he is, then he's not used to sneak in and out without his little big brother Edward.

Ichigo got out her Strawberry Bell and her newly MewArrows that were given from Mint, her friend from Tokyo. She then transformed her Strawberry Bell into a bow that was called the MewBowBlast. She took one of the arrows, shouting in her mind, "MewBerryBlast.... Love Piercing!" Of course, she can shout the battle cry in her head to activate it or she can just shout it out loud to attract attention.

False Sakura didn't expect the MewArrow, or Love Piercing Arrow after being activated coming towards her and was struck in the head, but didn't die so easily.

"It's time, my friends..." said Dark Sakura, getting up from the marble floor.

"It's time we kill them all and obtain the Dark Crystal Feather Ball..."

The war has started, but there was a chance that each side would tie this up and leave for good.

What are the Feathers of the True and False Sakuras? The Crystal Feather Ball is held by Sakura. The Crystal Feather Ball holds her feathers inside of itself, freezing them. The Dark Glass Feather Ball is held by Dark Sakura, which is the same Feather Sphere as Sakura's.

As the two sides fought, Sakura and Dark Sakura met with calm conversations. Dark Sakura offered her True side to be spared if she gives her the Crystal Feather Ball.

"If you want my feathers, then no. I want to be spared, and I want to end this war now!"

"The war just started and you can't stop it, unless Syaoran is takenin by moi. I love him more, and he doesn't love you back, I suppose."

"He cares about me for as long as we lived."

"We? You two? What about all of us, Sakura? The whole universe is still living. You think everyone else died except for you two?" Dark Sakura was smart enoug to corect her. Sakura was scared to face her again and fled the conversation.

"Heh, she runs off like she knows that I'm not afraid," said Dark Sakura.

"MewBerryBlast! Love Piercing!" shouted Ichigo from the fr north of the castle. The arrow then pierced Dark Sakura in the chest, but once again didn't die from two blows of her MewArrows.

"Wanna call for backup? I'll call for ya!" Dark Sakura was sarcastic.

"Mini Mew, call in the MewMews..."

"I call the Mews! I call the Mews! MewMew Signal, power on!" Mini Mew sent signals around the world, even Tokyo to call for the MewMews. In Cafe MewMew, Zakuro, Pudding, Mint, and Lettuce got up from the alerting noise from Mini Mew and transformed into their MewForms.

"Mew Zakuro!"

"Mew Mint!"

"Mew Pudding!"

"Mew Lettuce!"

While the war was raging on, Mew Ichigo still waited for her friends to come while Sakura transformed into MewMew Honey. She then proceeded to attack Dark Sakura. She got out her Honey Bell, shouting, "Honey Love Ribbon Starlight!" also using next, shouting, "Honey Bell Release! Ribbon... Honey Comb Deplete!" This move catches the foe, covering it with honey combs and draining out its powers/energy.

"Good, now let's--" Ichigo was about to attack Dark Sakura, but was interrupted by a stream of light blinking and flashing all around the entire field.

"The MewMews!" said Ichigo.

"We're here, so what's going on?" Mint got out her bow and arrows.

"GET DARK SAKURA!" Ichigo ordered them.

Zakuro got out her Zakuro Whip and shouted, "Ribbon... Zakuro Spear!"

Mint already had her weapon out and shouted, "Minto... ECHO!"

Pudding got out her weapon and teamed up with Lettuce to double team Dark Sakura.

Al clapped his hands to transmute the ground into a pit for the enemies while Kurogane fought hard. Fai, on the other hand, dodged all attacks with ease without even opening his eyes.

"Syaoran! MewMew Honey's in trouble!" said Mokona, being held by Syaoran.

"Oh, no."

"Honey Bell Release! Ribbon... Elegant Sting!" Sakura placed the Honey Bell on her stinger and stung Dark Sakura, killing her instantly.

"Sakura! Sakura! Mokona, I hought you said she was hurt?"

"Woopsies!" Mokona giggled.

"Sakura, I'm glad you're safe!"

"You, too!"

"This war's about to end soon, so let's give it our all, okay?" MewMew Honey agreed with Syaoran and fought with all their might.

The war has ended, with the six MewMews cheering. Mokona and Mini Mew reunited, and Fai continued to disturb Kurogane with his silly nicknames.

"Let's go back home, shall we?" asked Mew Honey. Mokona gladly agreed and transported them baack to where Al and Ichigo had first met them.

"We're home!" said Mini Mew. The other MewMews decided to stay with Al and Ichigo, and the others waved goodbye, telling each other what fun they had and when they want to see each other soon in the future.

"I bet brother, Winry, Alisa and Momo are waiting for us! Let's go, everyone!" Al led all the other MewMews back to Risembool.


End file.
